


Prompt: Memory

by Aii



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everybody loves Trixie Decker, He is wearing that pink brides-veil like a proud dad, Memories, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Friendship, playing Monopoly, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aii/pseuds/Aii
Summary: Lucifer and Trixie playing memory.





	Prompt: Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my input for the thrid prompt-week. The given prompt was 'Memory', the fandom wasn't predetermined and Lucifer just popped up in my mind :) I guess it fits somewhere at the end of season 4.  
> Tell me what you think^^

Chloe took a bowl from the counter to prepare some snacks. But somehow she stopped in her action to just watch the adorable scene on the floor of the living room. Her daughter was flipping two tiles of a Memory game, just to put them back slightly frustrated. Obviously they weren't matching. Now this handsome nightclub-owner sitting cross-legged in front of Trixie flipped a pair, and another one. Then a third pair, before he had to give up his turn. Trixie growled, when she again wouldn’t find two matching symbols. He never let her win. He was the devil after all. 

Chloe chuckled while she filled a bag of crisps into the bowl. She saw Lucifer smile at her for a moment before Trixie twitched at his sleeve to make him watch her next turn.  
He was wearing a pink crown with a veil, and he did it with pride but not without making the girl wearing a headband with devil horns in return. And of course Trixie loved them. How could this man in a pink children’s bride-veil be the actual devil? Well, she had seen his face, this was undeniable. And still she could only stand there and watch in awe when Trixie made him play whatever she had in mind. As much as he declared time and time again that he loathed children in general, he couldn't say 'no' to her daughter, not once. Especially not since the devil-horns fit her so well.

"You have won again." the girl announced rolling her eyes.  
"Why is the game even called 'memory' and not 'matching pairs' or something?"  
"Well, because you have to memorize what you see under the tiles to make good use of it later, I assume."  
"In that case you must be reeeeaaaally good at memorizing, you always know every tile after we flipped it only once! I want to learn that, too." she said while putting the pieces back into the box. "I guess that's an understatement," he grinned "I'm the devil, thousands of years of memories are good practise. But I am afraid child, it is more a curse than a blessing." "You only want me to feel better Lucifer, but it's fine! I'll bring something else." she said in a completely grown-up manner, looking seriously at him before she rushed to her room to find another game to play.  
Chloe sat down on a soft pillow next to him, placing the bowl on the floor.  
"Thousands of years, huh? I have my issues to remember last Friday’s breakfast." "Well, maybe the breakfast haven't been memorable in the first place." He smiled at her. "But vivid memories are part of my job description, to be honest. Which is not for the best, as I had to learn early." Chloe frowned at him. "How so?" "Of course," he started, "a bad memory is nothing you want to relive as explicitly as I do. And a good one... well, a good one hurts even more, actually," he almost whispered. And what she saw in his eyes in that moment, how he just sat there looking at her with so much pain in his gaze, it made her fully realise the misery of their situation for the first time.  
Loud footsteps followed by Trixie's excited "Got it!" pulled Chloe from her thought. Her daughter came running back and let herself drop to the ground, placing 'Monopoly' between the three of them.  
They spent the rest of the evening laughing and having a good time. The thought wouldn't come back until the the next morning.  
When Chloe woke up to the first light of day, first thing she remembered was her heartache of that moment. The full dimension of what he had said and the image of that look on his face made her tear up. She was human. She would die eventually and so would her daughter. And even with all that new celestial stuff in her life, she understood that they couldn't prevent what was coming. Growing old, while he would never change. Probably going up there, meeting her father again, as Amenadiel teased. Staying for the rest of eternity in the only place Lucifer can never go back to. Becoming one of this vivid memories he was cursed with.  
That was when she made up her mind. Heaven wasn't meant to be her last stop, Chloe wouldn't let that happen.


End file.
